A medical organizer may be used by or for medical patients to record information provided by physicians or other patient caregivers. Existing medical organizers are typically comprised of a binder having one or more inserts contained therein on which information pertaining to a patient's care is recorded. After use, the medical organizer is filed away. Medical organizers constructed in this fashion do not provide a way for a patient or a patient caregiver to record and display written and visual information (e.g., medication samples) regarding a patient's medications, allergies, or other potentially vital information.